Protection through Deception
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Jamie hasn't had an easy life, he wouldn't pretend he did. With his parents killed in some 'freak accident' that happened in Chicago. What happens when he and his best friend are brought into someone else's war. Will both take the side of the peace keeping Autobots? Or will maybe the events of the past and dark nature of one draw one of the friends to a darker path?
1. How it all began

**So hi everyone, I've been looking forward to writing something like this. I hope you all enjoy, if you do then favourite or follow or even post a review****. Hope you all have a nice day wherever you are.**

* * *

The sun pierced a sky of grey clouds which threatened to cover the small village of Croyde. A small cottage stood on the banks of a cliff which overlooked the beach. Outside the fresh white cobble stone wall looked calm as it embraced the sound of distance crashing waves. The fresh sea breeze brushed up gently against the French glazed double window of both stories of the house. The black tiled roof was perfectly present, just as expected by the family who lived in the home.

Sun light began to course through one of the windows, casting an emerald flow across a double oak bed. The dark wood was deeply varnished with four posters and silk curtains. The lightly painted walls held up posters of bands and Artist s, ranging from Lady Gaga to musical theater like Chicago and classics such as Queen and Stereophonics. But for each poster there were countless lines of shelves holding up countless rows of books. All were carefully bound and placed in their exact place. Around the room were varies of different countries. Some hand scripted from the ancient days of Rome and Greece. Though the inhabitant of the room hardly knew of just how amazing and truly they are and were from the ancient days.

The door began to slightly creak open as a small blonde form began to sneak into the room. As it stepped into the wash of an emerald light, it was soon revealed to be a middle sized blonde cat. Its fur was sleeked back and yet it looked softer than satin as it was elegantly brushed. It let out a small meow as it leapt onto the bed and began to lie down on the quilt. It yawned happily rubbing its head along the figure under the mass amount of quilts and let out a purr. "Jack… Go back to sleep." A groan came from the quilt as an arm protectively wrapped around the purring Jack who began to fall asleep.

But not before Jack glanced at the clock by the boy's bedside table and stretched. His claws slowly gave a slight scratching on the quilt before he slid from under the soft, cosy, warm arm and leapt onto the bedside table. He looked around, at the large walk in wardrobe which the figure's guardians had insisted on after going shopping and finding that an ordinary wardrobe just wouldn't do.

Jack yawned and considered just letting sleep dogs lie… his paw came down quickly on the alarm button on the beside clock. _"Be…Our…Guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test; tie your napkin round your neck Cherie and we'll provide the rest."_ The Disney alarm clock carried on singing the beauty and beast number.

The figure let out a soft yawn as they shifted under the layers of quilts and blankets. As the curtains pulled back the figure became clearer; a boy gently smiled and let back out another happy sigh. "Can't I sleep in just a bit longer?" he whispered. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the pale, handsome yet strange, amber orbs. He looked into his cat's small face and he swore that Jack was rolling his eyes at him… could cats roll their eyes? "Okay, okay." He laughed softly as he sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through the thick of his, dyed, light mousy brown hair which had been had been highlighted in red around his fringe. His skin was lightly tanned which made his eyes all the more entirely stranger and yet, they were what people seemed to most love about him… well… most people.

The boy slowly stood up and got out of bed as he pushed open the windows as the sea breeze washed over him. The long emerald curtains were tied back as the boy stepped onto the cold marble balcony. The smooth mesmeric floor beneath him was beautiful as the sight in front of the sea in front of him.

It had been six years to the day. Six years since the worse day of his life. The boy lent his head into his hand and watched the sea crash onto the sand which sent a spray across the dunes creating rainbows in the light. That's where he had stood. eleven years ago today he had stood there in the morning waiting.

Waiting even after he had been told that he would never get to see his parents ever again.

Waiting to wake up from that horrible nightmare and the lies. After all... no one wants to find out that their parents are dead.

He took a long sigh before Jack brushed up against his leg. "You know... you're a pain in the ass." He grinned as he reached down and picked up Jack into his arms. Jack snorted and hissed slightly but stayed in the cradling grip. Around Jack's neck was a purple leather collar.  
"Jamie! Wake up!" A female voice called up the stairs and the boy took a sigh.  
"Well, I guess not everyone gets to spend their birthday in bed eh?" Jamie whispered and smiled gently down at Jack.

He had found Jack on the beach one morning when he had been walking by himself and after begging to his aunt (Who had been advised from his counsellor) that maybe having a pet wouldn't be so bad for him, maybe it would get him to feel more... but there was nothing wrong with the way he felt, he was quiet, a bit shy and sure he tended to stick by himself a lot... he didn't really get on well with people that much... because people were... people. Jack just meowed indifferently as he stretched and coiled his tail around Jamie's arms. He winced slightly as the claws caught on his arm and accidentally cut him. "Damn it Jack!" He winced slightly. "I swear, I only caught your nails yesterday!" He looked down to his cat's name tag. He had never really understood the strange design. It was like a face made up of different parts. The first main part was a triangle in sharp edges which looked almost like horns, as they banked down towards the middle where two eyes were they formed two more horns in a almost badge shape. Around the bottom of the tag were two final triangles which finished the image that made it look like a digital face. Sure it looked strange but Jamie kind of liked it. When he had first got it, the name on the back had been faded: like it had been scratched and blasted away.

Jamie sighed and walked back into the room. Jack leapt out the grip and almost seemed to smile smugly.

No... it must have just been his imagination.

He walked boldly back into the room and avoid the mirror to see the expansive scarring on his back which was relentless in not fading. Sure he had been lucky in the ones over his body and face slowly fading into nothing after a bit of surgery and healing... strangely enough the same time he had found Jack. He had started getting stronger... more toned. The doctors had become confused and blamed it down to the medication that he had been taking...

But the medication was supposed to just deal for the pain.

Before he had supposed to of died.

Like his parents, he had been in Chicago, the time of the attack. Charlie always had to explain that he didn't remember much of it, after all, he had spent a lot of the time in his family apartment building and had been very young at the time. He had often loved how it had given an clear view of the entire city. The massive sky line on a brilliant sparkling blue day. The nearby river...

But that had all changed one night.

His mother and father had came in screaming and shouting at each other. He remembered the faint traces of crimson and orange flares filling the skies. "Mom? The firework show is early." He had exclaimed as he had watched the view which had begun filling the expanding skyline.  
"Jamie! Get away from there!"His Mom had pulled him sharply away from the window and turned his head away so he couldn't watch...

So he couldn't see the intense glare of fire as a building went up in flames and people screamed out in terror. "Jamie go!"  
"Joanne!" Jamie's father called but all that came then was his scream and the sound of the window shattering.

Then came the darkness. The vast empty expanse of missing memories which were lost to him apparently after he had fallen and hurt his head.

Being buried under a building and tons of rubble will do that to you.

"JAMIE!" A voice barked brining him out of his thoughts and he gave a long sigh. "Jack... I think we're in for another long day." He muttered.

_**-Break-**_

Jamie groaned as he lounged back into his desk seat. He couldn't help but frown slightly as the teacher kept rattling on and on. He loved English and theatre class... but loving a subject doesn't mean you automatically have to love the teacher. For Jamie, the teacher in this class was an incompetent. Mainly because he spent his entire time talking about how he should have been an actor and he should have been the famous one. One of those tragic stories of excuses, when really the reason he failed to succeed was much simpler. "Untalented fool." Jamie murmured and adjusted his jacket.  
"Oh Jamie can't you just play nice for once?" A voice chuckled quietly.

Jamie glanced over to the desk next to him where a boy was sat. He had messy blond hair which was flat against his peachy coloured face. His figure was lean in build and slightly understated. Unlike Jamie who wore black leather trousers which were clamped around his legs tightly, a white button up shirt and framing purple leather jacket and a pair of shades which hid his amber eyes. He honestly didn't care how he looked. To him it looked good, if he looked good and felt comfortable, why should he care? The other boy wore some simple denim skinny jeans, a red hoodie. "Well Kieran. I would, but I'm just not in one of those moods."

Kieran smirked and his turquoise eyes caught in the dazzling light. "Let me guess? Your aunt forgot again?"  
"What do you think Witwicky?" Jamie said impassively.  
"I think that someone has to give you a present on your birthday." He slowly held out a small box and Jamie rose an eyebrow at it.  
"No one has ever gave me a gift on my birthday since my parents died when I was five." He eyed the small box suspiciously before slowly picking it up and undoing the golden bow.  
"You're always so suspicious." He rolled his eyes. "Can't a guy do anything for his best friend?" Kieran rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Their small conversation hadn't gone unnoticed by the teacher who's frustration was peaking at the blatant ignorance they were paying to his complaints.  
"Sorry. Am I boring you two-"  
"YES!" Jamie exclaimed. Kieran face palmed at his best friends open defiance and ignorance and care for the teacher.  
"What he means is... although your speech is riveting, he may be preoccupied with something else at the moment-"  
"Nope." Jamie shrugged. "What I mean is, he's a boring old shit with nothing better to do than to moans to kids on their last day of school about how his life is a waste and how everything he ever dreamed of, crashed and burned." Jamie slowly lent forward as his anger began to rise. His voice was cold and factual. "And now?" Jamie glared into the sweaty, pale face of the teacher who was beginning to back away against the wall. The whole class turned and watched as this had become almost a typical show for them: Jamie obliterating a teacher with words. But what did it matter any more? It was their last day of school, what could they possibly do to him now?!

Expel him?

"You have to face the fact that in life you have failed at every achievement and goal you have ever set out to chase. You have failed your entire life and now you're going to die alone." Jamie smiled smugly as the bell rung. Every student stared at him as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He gave a false smile and kept his hand gripped tightly around Kieran's gift as he walked swiftly out the door.  
"Jamie!" His best friend chased after him and smiled apologetically at the teacher who was now breaking down and crying._ Damn...Jamie... not again! _"You can't just make the teacher have a break down!" Kieran sighed then watched as Jamie just grinned.  
"I've had to listen to him complain about his stupid life for the last two years. _Oh pity me, I was brought up by both parents and lived in a fancy rich house, even though they loved me and paid for me to go to a fancy acting school I was never happy. I never had anything._ Well that bastard had a lot more than me!" He swiftly put one headphone in and played: _Run this town tonight.  
_"Jamie... You can't keep this attitude up. Underneath that exterior there is a softer side, a side that I know exists! Listen, by the end of this holiday..." Jamie paused as he threw open the front door of the school and gazed back at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. "By the end of this holiday, I'm going to show you that there is more to you than what you are showing right now!" Kieran grinned.  
"So I'm guessing that means a summer of us hanging out?"  
"Would you have it any other way?" Kieran slowly walked down the steps. "Oh and by the way, I hope you enjoy your gift. It took me ages to study and get the pattern exact from Jack."

As the curiosity peaked in Jamie he pulled away the bow once more and opened the small box. His finger curled around the silver chain which held up an exact copy...

Of the badge that was on Jack's collar... For some reason he couldn't help but smile smugly at it as he pulled it on.

He didn't know that by the end of the summer holiday.

His entire world will have been changed.

And him with it.


	2. The warning

**Hi so thanks so much to ****Ilwyn for reviewing and anyone else who follows or favourites this story. ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm going to start posting a warning for what to expect from this story. So, Warning: includes BoyxBoy, swearing, violent battles. Gory details etc and ratings may turn up at a later time. Hope you all have a good day wherever you are.**

* * *

Jamie lent back on his bed as Jack pawed rested on his chest. The cat seemed so much more fussier since he had seen Jamie's new necklace. At first he had acted a bit weird. Dodging him and fixing with a doubtful glare... could cats even give looks like that?

Then again, Jack was no ordinary cat.

Jamie reached up and toyed with the necklace Kieran had given him. His hand moving over the sharp of the face. This symbol always had seemed so familiar to him... It was one of the reasons why he had never turned Jack away when he had found him. Something about the emblem seemed to... bring comfort to him. Not a kind comfort but an ambitious one. A reminder that sometimes the needs of one out weighed the needs of the many... A reminder that he didn't have to bow down to anyone, that he did not have to be weak. "Kieran seems to always be obsessed with bringing the good out in me." Jamie muttered as he ran a hand over the smooth, cool fur. Jack mewed indignantly as though he understood Jamie's point. "You're a weird cat you know?" He grinned.  
"JAMIE GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"  
"The only reason I would bring my _arse _down those stairs is so you can kiss it you old hag!" He snapped and felt Jack mew happily at his outburst. He coiled his tail around his arm and purred quietly.  
"Again, you just seem to beat people with your words."

Kieran slowly walked into the room and leaned against the wall as he fixed Jamie with a look of pure amusement. Like the previous day he was wearing the same clothes just as Jamie was. But one new thing hung from his neck.

On a silver chain was an emblem just like Jacks, though this one almost looked completely like a real face. It was made up of smaller sectors which formed into one main face. "My dad gave it me... he copied it from the hood of his car. I kind of like it."  
"They look similar... kind of." Jamie frowned slightly as he looked between his necklace and Kieran's.  
_"HISS!" _Jack lowered his ears back as he looked up at Kieran. Jamie just gently scratched him behind the ears and the cat went back to purring as it turned it's attention away from him and back to Jamie.

Jack had never really liked Kieran. From the first time he had met him, the cat had just refused to go anywhere near him... as though he had some grudge against Kieran which he couldn't forgive him for. "Play nice." Jamie whispered softly and Jack just purred in response.  
"I will never understand that cat." Kieran grinned and shook his head as Jack narrowed his eyes. _Neither will I. _Jamie thought as he gently petted Jack's head.  
"So, what's with the house call doc? Come to tell me that I'm still good and that there is something inside me worth fighting for?"  
"I was going to ask you whether you wanted to come with me and stay in my family's apartment in London for a summer get away."

Jamie just paused and looked back over to the boy. Jack shuffled angrily and hissed. "A trip down to London? How can I refuse? When do we leave-"  
"Right now. I know you was planning on running away over the summer." Jamie frowned slightly and leant back. The soft pillow embracing his head as he crossed his legs and smirked. The four oak posters of his bed held the elegant canopy up above him while the long winding shelves of books held endless amounts of his prize novels and own creations of writing, while being mixed with a few art pads and canvases which had begun to look ancient as they had been kept in the shadows and cold. "For god's sake Jamie. Let some light into the room-"

The moment Kieran took a step more into the room Jack hissed and swiped his claws violently making the older boy jump back in surprise. "Why does that cat hate me?!"  
"Well." Jamie grinned as his eyes sparkled. "We can't be liked by everyone in the world."

His smirk was wiped away as Kieran walked over and slowly crawled over the bed till he was above him. Jack blushed brightly as he pushed himself back into the materess. _"MEOW!"_ Jack slashed towards Kieran's face but jumped over onto the bedside table as he lowered his head and hissed. Kieran shook his head before he turned his attention back to the blushing boy underneath him. "You know, you turn a really lovely colour of red when ever anyone is intimate with you."  
_"MEOW!" _Jack hissed jealously and defiantly as he tried to take another swipe at the boy over his owner.  
"Jack calm down." Jamie whispered.  
"Any animal gets agitated when their owner are being dominated." Kieran said smoothly.

He was shut up when Jamie's legs wrapped around his waist and he flipped them both as he he pinned Kieran's hands behind his head and onto the pillow. "You may be the dominant but I'm the more experienced one." Jack settled slightly at the sight of his owner once again being the stronger one.  
"Oh really?" Kieran lent closer so their lips were almost brushing. "I'm pretty sure that I'm stronger, in every single way." He purred and then softly smiled.  
"You know?" Jamie half closed his eyelids. "I think..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You're an idiot." He rolled his eyes and slowly got off Kieran before walking over to Jack and picking him up. "You think you know me so well?" Kieran slowly rose and began to walk around the room. His hand ran across the large glass mirror which hung over a mahogany desk. "Uh yeah... I kind of do." He nodded.  
"...No you don't." Jamie narrowed his eyes with Jack.  
"You were going to run away... go and use your den in the caves-"  
"How the hell do you know of... No I wasn't."

Kieran just smirked.

"And you probably already have a bag packed, ready to go at a minutes notice. You always thought you was so clever with your hiding spots." He elbowed the wall behind him and a small slot opened up revealing an empty darkness.  
"Looks like you don't know me that-"

He reached in and turned a small emblem of wood so that it mirrored the symbol of Jamie's necklace.

The sound of gears grinding echoed around them as slowly the floor began to groan as it opened up to reveal a bag in a small square hiding spot. "Well.." Jamie finished then glared at his best friend. "Know it all bastard."  
"Yeah... get over it." Kieran smirked. "Now." He picked up the bag. "Car."  
"I'll take that as a yes. The car is waiting out front. Don't take too long." He turned and walked sharply out the room after giving a blushing smile to Jamie. The boy shook his head and fell back onto the bed.

Jamie slowly looked down at Jack who was hissing violently at Kieran even after he had left the room. "I'm sorry... but I can't bring you with me." Jack just looked at him as though to say: _You think you're going with that by yourself?  
_"You know... one of these days... I'm going to get labelled as crazy that I have more conversations with you than I do with people!" Jack licked his cheek and Jamie paused. "Nope... I can't bring you with me." Jack just widened his eyes. "I meant it, no... plus no more puss in boots for you."  
_"MEOW!" _Jack turned his head away from his owner.  
"Great... so you're going to be sulking for the next..." Jamie paused and Jack snapped his small head around to look at him expectantly. Jamie mumbled something quietly and Jack's claws began to grow. "For the next two weeks." Jamie quickly placed the cat down and blew a kiss as he quickly walked out the room. "Love ya Jack!" He closed the door just as Jack pounced for him to clutch his claws into his chest.

_**-Break-**_

You know what is more awkward than a three hour ride in a car? A three hour car ride with someone who you have a weird flirtatious relationship with whose parents appear on a skype call just as he's about to try and kiss you. Yeah... It's a real mood killer between the two.

As Kieran pulled up the Camaro into the parking lot Jamie tapped his foot absently trying to forget about Kieran's father staring at both of them as though they had dropped from the moon. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute as the overhead lights rolled by. Both were desperate for any kind of change in coversation. "So... I guess my dad isn't over the moon about me dating someone who he doesn't approve of."  
"Really? I never saw that coming." Jamie muttered sarcastically.  
"Hey, he was rooting for us before... My mom has been a bit of a fan girl about it but-"  
"But what Kieran? We're best friends. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"Even with this rocking ride?" Kieran grinned as he leaned over slightly and watched Jamie's cheeks turn slightly pink.  
"Don't flatter yourself." He stuck his tongue out and grinned. "Besides...seriously... you painted your car yellow and black." Jamie raised an eyebrow and watched how Kieran looked mockingly hurt. "Hey! Don't insult Bumble Bee!"  
"You named... your car?"  
"No my dad named it and... I'm not helping myself am I?" Jamie shook his head as he stepped out the car quickly. "Damn it." He banged his head against the steering wheel just as the radio turned on. _"Don't want to be, all by myself!" _The volume turned up loader. _"ANYMORE!" _  
"Damn stereo!" Kieran banged his hand against it to turn it off.  
"I need a drink." Jamie shook his head exasperated as the car filled the parking lot with more music.  
_"Every little thing that you say or do. I'm hung up. I'm hung up on you."  
_"OH COME ON!" Kieran face palmed.  
_"YOU'RE HERE! THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR!"  
_"Titanic...Really?! This isn't funny Kieran!" Jamie barked over his shoulder as he stepped into the moonlight.  
"JAMIE I DIDN'T MEAN IT! ISN'T ME! I A-"  
_"IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGISE!"  
_"DAMMIT KIERAN!" Jamie shouted and stormed off as he walked into the night.  
"Aw come on bumblebee! Cut me a break here!" Jamie just shook his head as he stepped into the pouring rain. His jaw was set tense and his body was tired, but not drained enough that he couldn't have a fun time out here. He knew his way back to the building like the back of his hand.

It wasn't as though he had never done this before?

It's not as though he has never gone into a club and hooked up with someone before either.

Which was why he walked into the first bar he came to and grinned as he saw people moving across the dance floor and grinding up against each other. He didn't mind the strobe lighting, the heavy smell of alcohol in the air... mingled with a few other smell he recognised from coming into a club like this. He didn't even mind it when a few people tried groping him. A simple knee between the legs and a smirk over the shoulder seemed to remind them of their place.

He span around quickly on the bar stool smiled leaning back against the wood behind him. A few people connected with his gaze but he quickly burnt them away with a glare as his eyes scoured through the crowd. "Now... what's a cutie like you doing in this place."  
"Who the hell are you calling-" Jamie turned and looked up at the blond beauty who was talking to him. The guy didn't look much more older than he was. About seventeen at the most. He was in a tight tank top which had camouflage on. His body was slightly toned though it was more on the lean side... just how Jamie liked it. "Eyes up here handsome." The guy grinned and Jamie gave his usual smirk.  
"You got a name soldier? Well... that's if you aren't one of those weird guys who has a costume fetish."  
"Don't worry. I'm a soldier." Jamie thought he heard the guy whisper as he turned towards the bartender: _And have been one for longer than most people. _"Two whiskeys on the ice."  
"And what will you be having." Jamie grinned as the bartender gave him his glass.  
"Make it a twist on the rocks." The guy took the seat next to him.  
"Name." Jamie batted his eyes as he took a sip from the drink and felt it burn down his throat.  
"My name... Is Jack."  
"Great, just like my cat." Jamie raised the glass and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the bar.  
"You're a brave boy aren't you? If you're wearing that necklace."

Jamie paused and slowly turned with an impassive face. "And... do tell. Why am I so brave?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I have plenty of time."  
"Then I have no rush to answer."

Both grinned at each other as they raised their glasses and down their drink. "So, again I'll ask. What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" Jack lounged back but Jamie was starting to feel a bit more comfort in his reactions with the guy.  
"I was looking for a bit of fun... but it seems like this city has nothing of that to offer."  
"You obviously haven't seen the nearby air port. I do a bit of practice around there sometimes when I'm on leave. Maybe you should come by sometime." His grin grew deeper. "I could show you what real fun is."  
"Oh I don't know... something about this city... something about the fact all these ambitious people trying to crush each other in any attempt to reach fame. That seems like great fun to me." Jack just burst out into laughter.  
"That emblem definitely suits you cutie."  
"My name is Jamie."  
"Well then Jamie... how does a trip to the airfield sound to you. This place is a little too dry for my taste." Something dark was burning in Jack's warm brown eyes... the way they glinted, it was almost like they were red.

A bad boy soldier offering him a flight on a air field, in the middle of the night in London after only meeting him and being with him for ten minutes?

Jamie just grinned and followed him out of the club.

_**-Break-**_

The air field had to look decent since it was in the only main one in London. It's long stretched and freshly tarmacked runway stretched out into the darkness of the night. The emerald expanse and field around it, swayed in the breeze which was sweet as it was coated by the flowers. As the lights were fading, Jack wrapped one arm around Jamie's waist and both grinned as they vaulted over the fence and sprinted towards the hanger. "What kind of jet are we looking for? Plus won't we get in trouble." Jamie whispered.  
"Don't worry, you will know it when you see it... Plus since when do you care about getting in trouble." Jamie hadn't heard him correctly and just shrugged as his eyes now scoured for the sign of the Jet they were looking for.

A deep adrenaline was coursing through him as he ducked away from a spot light which roamed across the runway. This rush was becoming addictive. Just knowing he was going against high orders was enough to get his blood pumping wildly. "Damn it... they changed the lock!" Jamie followed Jack over to where the boy was crouched. The dim light flickered over the faded metal wall and revealed a rusty door.  
"Move aside." Jamie pushed the boy out of the way as he fumbled through his pockets and grinned as he pulled our a switch blade and jammed it into the lock as he pressed his ear up against it. "Good looking, funny, ambitious and a bad boy... I think I'm in love."  
"Oh honey... You haven't seen anything yet." Jamie could feel the boy's appreciative eyes roaming over him.  
"How did you ever learn to pick or break a lock?"  
"It's amazing some of the things you learn when living with an alcoholic aunt."

Jamie paused and felt his body tense as he began recalling the amount of times that he had spent listening to his aunt shout abuse at him about how his mother was a slut and a waste of space, about how she was an idiot and is even worse than that for making it so that he have to live with her. The only good thing she ever did with her life was leaving her some money in her will (which had supposed to be given to Jamie for college).

Nope.

Living with her had definitely become a reason why he was cold and heartless sometimes. After all... sometimes to survive cold evil, you had to become it yourself. Jamie often wondered sometimes if Kieran ever thought that about him and that was why he was so desperate to prove that Jamie was a good guy.

Jack watched him curiously for a moment. "I know someone like that. The aunt is obnoxious and seems to think she can order the boy about with a simple call of his name."  
"We sound a lot alike."

Jack said nothing as he heard the lock click and the door slowly open. He pulled it out wider and smiled for the boy. "After you." Jamie smiled and walked in.

The moment the door closed behind them Jamie's jaw almost hit the floor when the lights came on in the hangar.

He started walking around the enormous jet as he took in it's pitch black paint and purple edged wings. It looked freshly painted. It's missiles were already loaded and prepared for a moments notice. It's sleek cockpit was tinted orange so that no one could see it. "He's beautiful!" Jamie exclaimed as he ran forward eager to examine as much details of it as he could. On the tail wings and the main underbelly piece was that same symbol again: the same one as his necklace. "I keep seeing this every where I go." Jamie whispered as he reached out and placed a hand on the paint work. He almost flinched back at first because it felt like a burst of electricity ran through his entire body testing whether or not he would move away. "It's beautiful like the jet... but what does it mean?"  
"It means we're the ones who will never back down. We will get what we want and we are not afraid to fight for it. We're the ones who will fight for power and dominance to our last breaths." Jack slowly turned those burning eyes onto Jamie who seemed still hypnotised by the sights before him.  
"Always and forever." Jamie smiled softly. "Can we take him up for a ride?"  
"It's been a while since he's seen air." Jack looked thoughtfully up at the jet then smiled. "Might as well. He's going to see a lot of air time soon. It's about time he woke up."  
"Have we met before?"

Jack suppressed his surprise as Jamie asked that question. _There's no way he can no... it's impossible. There's absolutely no way he could have figured it out. Not unless that bastard brat has got to him first... _"I'm sure I would remember a beauty like you."  
"You remind me so much of my cat... it's uncanny." Jamie shook his head and turned back to the jet as he ran his hand along it. No sparks this time but the metal seemed to warm under his touch.

Then his eyes caught onto the name.

"SkyWarp?" He looked over at Jack who just nodded. "It suits him."  
"You talk about it, like it's a living thing." Jack said impassively as he pulled over the step ladders. He kept Jamie distracted as the lid of the cabin seemed lift automatically.

As though by it's own free will... _No we can't... you know that. With tomorrow we can't. _

The flaps moved ever so slightly. Not enough for Jamie to notice at the angle he was facing but for Jack to see the movement which could have been the slightest movement of a breeze. "I'm sorry... we can't take him out. SkyWarp has got a long day tomorrow and so does his twin... ThunderCracker."

Jamie shook his head more focused on Jacks observation of him. "Sometimes people describe weapons as an extension of their own bodies... like how they name swords or other such things." Jack paused for a moment as he seemed to consider something. It was like something deep was weighing onto his mind.  
"Jamie... avoid the area around Big Ben tomorrow. Okay?"  
"Why? Apparently there's going to be a big air show from the RAF isn't there?"  
"Jamie please... just get out of London tonight. You think we might have met before, well we might have, we may know each other. If we do then you should trust me right?" Jack poured out what he was saying and Jamie just looked at him as though he had lost the plot. "Trust me and just... get out of here by tomorrow."  
"So we've just met... or not according to us both. We've had one drink. You shown me this amazing, beautiful jet... now you don't want to see me again?!"  
"No! I'm not saying that... I'm just saying... The memory of a strong breeze in a city will be re kindled tomorrow."  
"What...?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.  
"I will come and find you tomorrow. Just stay low... and make sure you're wearing your necklace!"  
"You know... anyone else would run away from you screaming."  
"But you know there is something more going on here."  
"Meet me at the club... tomorrow at-"  
"Twelve... just before the show begins. Here's my mobile number." He handed Jamie the sheet quickly and looked towards the Jet. "We better go." Jamie just shook his head and turned walking out the door, ripping his knife out the lock and span it in his palm before putting it back in his pocket. "Hey Jamie."

The younger boy slowly turned back to face this mysterious guy. "Remember what happened to you and..." Jack paused as he searched for the right words. "Remember what that symbol stands for. Tomorrow. Don't let anyone else sway you or try to change you. That symbol will keep you alive."  
"Yeah... Okay." Jamie nodded before gazing back to the Jet one last time. "I will see you tomorrow okay?"  
"Yeah." Jack nodded and smiled as Jamie closed the door behind him.

Jack said nothing as the lights turned on in the jet and he patted the wing of the jet as slowly the lights turned back off. "Tomorrow... everything changes."


	3. Should have listened to the warning

**Hi so thanks so much to ****my reviewers! ^_^ and anyone else who follows or favourites this story. ^_^ Warning: includes BoyxBoy, swearing, violent battles. Gory details etc and ratings may turn up at a later time. Hope you all have a good day wherever you are.**

* * *

Jamie rubbed his head as his eyes blinked open. His head pounded and his shades were lopsided on his face. His collar was a mess and his sight was a blur at first, just like his memories and recollection on the previous evenings events. He knew there was something important supposed to be going on today... oh if it was that important it would come to him eventually. "I feel like a Kesha song..." He groaned as he closed his eyes again. His body ached from the extent of the night he was out. After leaving Jack at the air field, he had sneaked back into a few clubs to get some drinks as he didn't want to go directly back to Kieran... that was one conversation he was not going to enjoy.

The conversation of: So your parents find the idea of us two being together all of a sudden, strange? As though suddenly I'm the evil queen come to kill their snow white of a son!

And Jamie knew, that Kieran was certainly no snow white.

The light in the hallway was flickering and giving him a far worse head ache that he had woken up with. His forehead was beading with sweat slightly and he was pale. His crimson edged hair fell over his eyes and his fingers curled around the door handle. It was freezing cold beneath his fingers as he turned it slowly. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" A voice roared.

All Jamie could do was let out a broken whimper as he rested his aching head against the door. "If me closing the door is going to sound like a thunderclap... how do you think your voice just sounded."  
"I DON'T CARE! JAMIE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU-"

Jamie just pulled out his phone and began to type away as Kieran carried on ranting. _Sometimes, I don't think he realises how loud he is._ Jamie thought. "Jamie what were you thinking-"  
_"The part don't start till I walk in_." Jamie smirked and watched as Kieran's face turned slightly red as Jamie turned the song off quickly.  
"Look... I know you blame-"  
_"Blame it on the alcohol. Blame on the al-al-al- alcohol." _ Jamie lent back against the wall and made his face impassive as he just gazed through his best friend. The boy had his hair flat and was still wet against his brow. If this wasn't enough of a fact that Kieran had just gotten out shower than the fact that the only thing the boy was wearing was a pearly white towel, was. Jamie would admit that a few thoughts occurred to him about the taller boy.  
"Okay... my bad." Kieran nodded as he moved his hair out of his eyes. "Listen Jamie I'm-"  
_"Happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof." _  
"Okay, Okay! I messed up!" Kieran held his hands up in defeat. "What is it going to take for you to accept my apology."

Jamie smirked as he walked forward slowly. He reached up and pulled of his shades as he gazed into his friend's eyes deeply. "I could think of a few ways." He purred as he slowly pulled his shirt off and rolled it into a ball before tossing it quickly into a nearby basket. The walls of the apartment on the outside were large glass panels which poured light into the oak floor and pure white couches and seats. Jamie wrapped his arms teasingly around Kieran's neck as he pushed them back towards the couches.

Both laughed as they went tumbling back and Jamie's crimson and hazel hair sprawled behind him and back across his brow. Kieran smiled gently as he half closed his eyes. "I had a few ideas on how to make it up to you as well."  
"And did they include a towel as well?" Jamie lowered his gaze and rose an eyebrow. "You always played the strong hero." His hand reached out and moved across Kieran's slightly toned abs. The skin was still wet and yet... deep down part of him wanted to run his hands a lot further down than just the torso.  
"The hero always gets the beautiful damsel and no. My plans did not include us grinding against each other all day."  
"No good tease." Jamie grinned.  
"My plans involve an air show that's being put on." He leaned closer slightly. Their lips a hairs width apart.  
"Always the strong hero." Jamie wrapped his hand around the boy's necklace. "There's not an ounce of darkness in you? Is there? And besides... Something tells me we shouldn't go to that air show." Jamie shrugged. Something deep down inside him told him that it probably wasn't a best idea to do that for some reason. _I shouldn't have drunk so heavy. _He thought as he caressed the spot between his brows.  
"But I have the tickets already. Front row." Kieran purred.  
"Really?"  
"Okay... second."  
"Uh huh?" Jamie raised a sceptical eyebrow as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
"Okay third..." He looked at Jamie's judging face. "Okay! Fou-fifth." He corrected himself. "Go and change then maybe. I'll think about treating you to a date."

But Kieran just watched as Jamie stared suspiciously at his necklace. "What's wrong?"  
"It just looks... familiar. Every time I ever saw you wear this necklace... I always thought I'd seen it somewhere before."  
"My dad always told me to wear it... that my guardian angel would always look over me because of it. Maybe you saw it in a dream?" Kieran suggested.  
"Or maybe a nightmare." Jamie muttered as he turned away and walked to go and get changed.

Not before his phone went off and Kieran glanced down at it as a solid purple symbol of Jamie's necklace began to form with data streams on the screen. He paused for a minute frowning slightly before he pressed it onto quiet. Just as something told Jamie that he had seen the symbol before... the story his father told him when he was a kid still ringed in his head.

Kieran had given Jamie that necklace as a joke. In his father's story, there were two sides on an endless war. One was good and kind and wanted to protect people.

His hand closed around his necklace subconsciously.

There there was the other side... who was merciless in getting their power through ambition.

As the showered turned on and thick miss began to escape the bathroom, Kieran could still make out the faint sign of the boy's necklace, glinting coldly in the light. _Jamie isn't evil or harsh though... there is good inside of him. _He thought.

Almost as though he was reassuring himself.

_**-Break-**_

Jamie grinned from the spot he had taken on the memorial statue. He was laid back on the circle of stone which moved on a smaller part of the fountain where no one seemed to be sat. The water was a clear turquoise and showed all the pennies which had sunk to the bottom. The metal engraving showed a woman who was sitting and looking down at the pennies herself. Jamie just shook his head. He could imagine such a better memorial setting. They didn't need the spire of marble which held engraved names. His family had fought their fair share of wars. They had been soldiers for England way back to the first world war.

And that was evident right here on the marble.

And far over on the shores of Omaha.

He shook his head and looked back at the golden statue as his loose purple jacket fell away and revealed his tight, black button up shirt. His leather jeans were still clamped around his form and man did he look good.

The sun caught on his hair and he couldn't help but grin at the new colour which shined around the fringe of his hair.

He had bled the crimson out and replaced it with a deep purple.

"So a new dye and a new attitude eh?" Kieran chuckled as he took a seat and pulled Jamie's head to rest in his lap so the boy was a bit more comfortable. "Only five minutes now till the show begins." He smiled and ran a hand through the smooth beautiful hair. His finger tracing the way that the purple changed. He himself had dyed his hair to crimson and his fathers darker shade while Jamie had gone blond and purple. Every minute that he seemed to spend with the boy seemed to make it seem as though they were descending further into one of his father's stories.  
"So enjoying being here in London?" Kieran purred and Jamie smiled slightly as he adjusted his sun glasses.  
"Yeah. Though I can't help but think... this is one of the most sought after places to visit."  
"You're impossible to please." Kieran teased as he ruffled the mop of new golden hair. He leaned down slightly as he ran his hands slowly through the stands. They fell through his fingers like golden, beautiful chains.  
"Hey, give me a cute guy. A career on the west end and an apartment as far away from my aunt as possible and I will be happy."  
"Is that all?" Kieran laughed.  
"Actually... make it Broadway, with you having a reserved first seat. I want an apartment just for-"

He had been about to say: _just for us. _

"For me." He turned his head away and looked towards the palace as people were flocking towards the main gates as they were all shouting excitedly as the countdown on the large out front digital clock. "Look at them all... like insects." Jamie frowned.  
"So in New York? What would be your musical? Funny girl? The little mermaid?"  
"Maybe.. just maybe."  
**"TWENTY SECONDS!"** The crowd roared excitedly.  
"What? Not classy enough for you?"  
"Not dangerous enough." Jamie corrected. "Something with a little more dance and... Jazz." He paused.  
"There's only one musical like that." Kieran shrugged. "And I know because you made me watch it enough times... Chicago."  
"The memory of a strong breeze in a city will be re kindled."  
**"FIFTEEN SECONDS!" **

Jamie gazed out across the crowd as he took notice of some children who were running away as a loud noise filled the distance. They all bolted into the trees as far away from their parents as they could. "A strong breeze... The wind."  
**"TEN!"  
**"The wind in the city... Chicago." He looked towards the distance. His mobile rang violently in his pocket.  
**"FIVE!"  
**"Re kindle the city... re kindle means light a flame."  
**"FOUR!"  
**"Jamie?" Kieran's eyes were wide as he watched the incoming jets move in waves as some seemed to pull back slightly. "What are they doing?"  
"The burning city." Jamie whispered and his eyes widened.  
**"THREE!"  
**"Kieran." Jamie grabbed his hand roughly as he began to quickly stand up.  
"Jamie... are they supposed to be doing that?"  
**"TWO!" **The crowd screamed with excitement.  
"Oh god." He pulled his hand over his mouth."  
**"ONE!"**

Jamie recognised the jets. The purple beauty he had saw last night sharply banked and barrel rolled over a blue one which he assumed was ThunderCracker. "SkyWarp." He whispered.  
"What?!" Kieran snapped his head towards the boy as his eyes widened in horror.  
"Zero." Jamie whispered.

For a moment all just started as the jets shot past them over head.

Then as Jamie and Kieran slowly turned.

They witnessed it.

SkyWarp seemed to almost radiate as he seemed to almost vanish. "What the... where did he-"  
"JESUS CHRIST!"

The crowd screamed as Thunder Cracker blasted through the smallest possible gap.

The next thing either boy's knew was that Sky Warp slowly materialised once again and three of the ten jets which had roared past.

Now rained down in a comet of endless flames. "What the hell is happening!" Kieran shouted as people began to scream.

Thunder Cracker turned sharply... in a way no ordinary jet would have been able to without harming it's pilot. The jet slowly lined up with the long stretch of road and the expanding crowd who had turned up to see the show.

Hundreds of thousands of people.

All locked into one small path.

"GET DOWN!" Jamie screamed as the whir of Thunder Cracker's barrel guns began to speed up.

And unleashed wave after wave of bullets into crowds of people.

Jamie had heard how some bullets could tear through people. How some were shattered when a wave of bullets hit them... But watching as people were ripped in half or were broken as their skulls were blasted apart. How they just dropped to the ground as they were nothing short of obliterated by the endless waves.

The bullets stopped short just before the fountain as though some aura was radiating out blocking the jet from firing directly onto it...

or the area around Jamie at least.

He clung tightly to Kieran as he turned and pulled the boy sharply. Their fingers lacing as their surroundings slowed down, their reactions taking over giving only way to the sound of his pounding heart. He turned his head in time to see Sky Warp come to a hover over the statue as he too unleashed his barrage of bullets.

The last thing that Jamie saw before he sprinted into the tree cover was the palace going up in flames as both jets unleashed their missile arsenal onto the building.

His eyes sparkled faintly as the windows exploded. Fire burst from each pane as the bricks were rocketed onto the rows of the dead bodies which were (if not already) crushed and obliterated beyond entire recognition. All that was left of them was a stream of crimson which lined and stained the bricks of the roads.

Kieran began to turn back to run after some people who tripped but Jamie just grabbed the boy's hand tighter. They were at the bottom of the park and not that far from a subway.

But with two jets now turning towards them in the park and with Kieran trying to run towards some people who had fallen and were now being blasted through their torso by bullets.

Jamie watched as one man's eyes widened while his torso began to tear apart. A large circle of his chest cavity was eradicated before he fell to the floor and could no longer bear life. "KIERAN FOR FUCK SAKE COME ON!" Jamie screamed as the two jets over head locked onto them... Or so it looked.

Jamie grabbed the taller boy's hand as they sprinted back up the brick stone path. Missiles were launched to the ground behind them.

Brick by brick flew into the air as the intense shock wave began lifting the path out of the very ground. A angry roar pierced the sky as Sky Warp banked sharply almost colliding with Thunder Cracker who had unleashed the missiles. _What the- _

Jamie didn't say anything as the ground vanished beneath his feet and the shock wave caught up with him. He watched for a moment as his eyes connected with Kieran. _Run. _His gaze seemed to plead. _Run and don't. Come. Back. _His body lifted up into the air as though he was a rag doll. The last thing he remembered as he sailed towards a nearby coffee cart, was the sound of a Camaro surging by and the grinding of metal before bullets were launched.

Into the sky.

All the while Jamie's vision blacked out as his head slammed against the hard solid surface of the coffee cart and a sound of snapping came from his leg as something pierced through him.

Kieran on the other hand was now freaking out like hell.

In the last five minutes he had watched people get massacred, he had been fired at by two jets, watched Buckingham palace go up in flames, the boy he had a crush and who was his best friend was just launched through the air and had been smashed violently into the wreckage of a now demolished cart.

And to top it all off.

His Camaro had just drove past him and turned... into a giant... freaking... robot.

"Okay... What the fuck." He stared as the robot crouched and took aim at the jets which were now trying to get closer to Jamie but were too busy dodging the bullets being shot at them.

Kieran tried to run towards the cart but the moment he made a move the two jets locked onto him and shot new waves of ammo.

Both jets focused on Jamie before they barrel rolled towards the right and speeding across the sky line as they unloaded new missiles against the tall buildings which ruptured and rained glass down onto the citizens bellow.

Now that just left a couple of problems.

A large shard of metal was sticking into his leg. His car was now looking at him expectantly as though he was supposed to make the next move.

And his crush was still in a pile of metal and unconscious.

All the while... London was now being attacked.


	4. They find their prize

**Hi so thanks so much to ****my reviewers! You guys make me so happy with your kind comments ^_^ and anyone else who follows or favourites this story. ^_^ Warning: includes BoyxBoy, swearing, violent battles. Gory details etc and ratings may turn up at a later time. Hope you all have a good day wherever you are. I'm sorry about this short chapter but I just wanted to get it out of the way so I could explore some more ideas for this story.**

* * *

Kieran did the first thing that came to mind when facing a gigantic robot that could change back into his Camaro. He took a long calming breath as he watched the giant slowly walk towards him. This situation called for the obvious answer...

He turned towards the demolished coffee cart where Jamie was laying unconscious and sprinted towards his secret love... screaming might he add.

"JAMIE!" He screamed as he ran over and looked at how the roof of the cart had caved in on itself. It looked like the shards of metal had impaled themself onto his back and through the boy's leg. Blood was trickling in pools down onto the grass and moving between what remained of the lining bricks. "Jamie? Come on! Wake up!" He grabbed the boy by his jacket but the boy didn't blink his eyes open once. His forehead was cut and blood was trickling down slowly across his cheek. "Damn it." He whispered and ripped off the sleeve of his jacket before tying it around the boy's head to try and compress the wound.

The air was heavy with the screams of people who were being massacred and broken by two jets. "What the hell is going on any more." Kieran shook his head as he looked over at some of the other wounds. Hopefully the wounds in the back weren't to deep... but either way it was dangerous. The chance of Jamie bleeding internally was a worrying possibility, but with London in this state... the streets will be full of people trying to escape and get across the rivers, the bridges.

Anything.

And the hospitals would be overflowing...

If there was anything left of them.

Kieran watched as Jamie's chest was flickering instead of rising and falling steadily. The boy's intake of breaths was extremely worrying as it seemed to sometimes stop and sometimes pick up faster than he could note. "I don't know what to do!" He hissed and grabbed his phone. He had tried calling someone but the signal was out. He had tried calling an ambulance but the line was obliterated from the amount of people calling it.

Next time Kieran turned around he saw that his Camaro was driving closer to him. "STAY BACK!" He barked and watched as it came to a stop.

One door slowly opened and the radio burst into life. _"Come with me if you want to_ live."  
"Excuse me?" Kieran frowned. "I can handle that maybe... you are a giant robot... maybe I can handle that you're the Bumblebee from my dad's stories... what I can't handle is that you're Arnold Schwarzenegger"  
_  
_

_BOOM!_

Kieran turned in time to see the jets take a sharp line as they smashed through a burning building and rocketed towards them. "What do I do about James?"  
_"Shake it out." _The song played and Kieran glared at the car.  
"When this is over... we're going to have a little chat you and me." Bumblebee simply revved his engine. "Jamie... I'm sorry. I'm going to count down from five and lift you." He crouched. He knew that somewhere inside the boy could hear him. "Okay?" He rested his hand on the boy's cheek. "Five..."

Jamie screamed out as Kieran quickly ripped him off the metal.

His eyes half opened as his hand grabbed painfully tight onto Kieran's arm. "Y-You said you'd count down from five you bastard!" He growled before passing back out from pain. It was clear as day to see the blood dripping from Jamie's back.  
"Yeah well... I said five at least."  
_"It's the final countdown."  
_"BUMBLEBEE!" Kieran snapped as he got the boy into the back of the car.  
_"ATTACK!" _Roared a voice from above. _"GET THE PACKAGE!"  
_"BUMBLEBEE!" Kieran screamed as he jumped into the front seat.  
_"FIRE!" _The voice roared.

Bumblebee launched forward just in time to avoid the onslaught of missile fire as the two jets bore their their fire on the three. "What the hell are they?!" Kieran watched as the purple jet moved in closer.

Bumblebee took a sharp turn to avoid getting blasted apart.

"S-Sky Warp." Jamie whispered weakly as he turned over. It looked as though there was something in the burning pits of his eyes as they half flashed open. His face was pale and clammy. "Stop the car." He growled.  
"Jamie are you mad?!"  
"STOP THE CAR!" He tried sitting up but Kieran simply pinned him down to avoid them being seen.  
_"Driving me crazy."_ The Britney Spears sound track played and Jamie glared.  
"I fucking hate this car."  
"Don't insult my car!" Kieran snapped.

_**-Break-**_

Kieran found that you learn a lot about yourself when you're under heavy fire from two jets which had just massacred most of the population of London.

He found that he hated any album by Britney spears that Bumblebee kept playing whenever Jamie spoke... and speaking of the boy. Kieran was pretty sure that Jamie had knocked his head that hard that he had lost all sense.

Because he was desperate to try and get to the jets which were trying to kill them.

As they ran into the apartment Kieran ran over to the windows and watched Bumblebee speed away in the streets bellow. The road had been obliterated... no normal car would have been able to get through the remains. "What the hell is going on."  
"You bastard."

Kieran looked over to where Jamie had slowly pulled himself to his feet. "I-I told you to leave me... and you do the exact opposite?"  
"I wasn't going to leave you there!"  
"You're an idiot Kieran!" He snapped and staggered forward. The neck line of his jacket was sloped with his shirt exposing a pale shoulder. His hair was slicked down to his forehead by sweat and his breathing was erratic and seemed painful. His eyes looked like a wild animal which had been caught in the headlight. "You really don't see it?! Those jets were trying to save me!"  
"Yeah Jamie! They were trying to save you, that's why they FUCKING KILLED EVERYONE!"

That's when Jamie paused.

For a moment Kieran thought he had gone to far.

He reached out his hand and walked towards the boy. "Listen, it's okay... I know it's a lot to take in but I think I know what's going on. Those jets... they're called Decepticons."

Jamie fist slowly closed.

"And the one that saved us... Bumblebee. He's an Autobot-"

Kieran flew back onto the couch as pain roared across his face.

It took him a moment to realise that Jamie had punched him. "Y-You punched me!"  
"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!"He screamed.  
"You punched me!"  
"THE AUTOBOTS KILLED MY PARENTS" Jamie roared.

Everything almost seemed still outside as Kieran stared at his best friend. The sound of explosions and screams seemed to fade as tears crept down Jamie's cheek. "Y-you remember?" He asked uncertainly as he stared at the boy.  
"You knew." He responded coldly.

His hand was gripped so tightly that blood was dripping from his palm onto the floor. "Jamie-"  
"The autobots... killed my parents." He took a shaky step forward. "They killed my parents... left me under a collapsed sky scraper." He stopped as the t.v turned on.

"Reports from Croyde that two jets had been seen early in yesterday's hours. The village had been left in ruins and people murdered in the hundreds of thousands."

Kieran paled. _No... not good timing. Maybe with that knock he took to his head he won't figure-_

"You got me out of there before the decepticons could find me..."

_Aw son of a bitch! _Kieran's thoughts snapped. "Why do you want them to find you!" He snarled.  
"You're just supposed to keep me busy so that they wouldn't find me..."  
"Jamie no."  
"I'm..." Realisation began to dawn on him as he looked at Kieran.  
"Jamie... don't go there... no!"  
"I'm just your little project. You're under orders to keep me busy."  
"Jamie we're best friends!"  
"ENOUGH OF THE LIES!" He screamed.  
"You're delirious!" Kieran exclaimed.  
"But you know what I have."

Kieran turned towards where the boy's mobile wash flashing brightly. "Jamie... tell me you haven't been texting any-"

Kieran fell silent as Jamie lunged forward and went to grab his phone. "NO JAMIE!" His arm wrapped around the boy's waist as he used Jamie's momentum to throw him against the wall. "Jamie you can't!"  
"JUST WATCH ME YOU TRAITOR!"

Jamie turned his face away as Kieran punched his fist through the wall next to him after grabbing the phone off the table. "I'm not a traitor!"  
"Then why work with the Autobots." Jamie whispered brokenly. "Are we even really friends or was that just orders as well!"  
"Jamie we're more than just friends!"  
"Then why don't you let me go with the decepticons!"  
"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Both paused as they locked eyes. "I love you too." He whispered and smiled as Kieran lent in closer.

But as something loud clicked and Kieran felt something slide out his grasp he looked over his shoulder to see Jamie had pressed the Decepticon glowing symbol.

"Jamie-"

"But I just love my parents more." He glared pointedly into Kieran. "SKY WARP, THUNDER CRACKER!"

Kieran raised his arms to shield their faces as the windows blew out and glass smashed through the walls.

Loud explosions sounded from beneath them as floor after floor began to cave in.

Jamie worked on response and pushed the boy off him as he launched forward. "Jamie don't do this!"  
"You know what the problem is with the Autobots?" Kieran's crush growled.

Kieran looked helplessly as Sky Warp and Thunder Cracker rose into view on either side of Jamie. "THEY DON'T GET THE NECESSARY JOB DONE!"

Kieran sprinted out the door as the missiles launches into the apartment and imploded it.

The last thing that Kieran got sight of his secret love was as the floor of the apartment started collapsing and Jamie's scarred, burnt and destroyed body slip out the open window and plummeted towards the ground.

Two large claws latched onto Jamie from Sky Warp and both jets began to glide away.

"JAMIE!" Kieran cried out. He watched the boy vanishing from sight.

"JAMIE-AGHHHHH" He turned to grab onto something as the last of the floor collapsed.

Kieran scoured from something to grab onto but there was just nothing! The ground was splintering away and collapsing into the streets bellow. "I'm not going to die like this! I'm not going to-AGHHHHH" A piece of the ceiling fell and crushed his arm as his voice went into an octave of complete and bellowing, banshee of agony. No pain like this could possibly exist could it?!

He knew how bad it was when he watched the blood pour from underneath the fallen crushing rock while his body slid closer and closer to the viciously wind blowing entrance which was threatening any second now to claim him. "B-Bu-" His breath was breaking and splintering as his vision was fading.

It was only when he entered free fall he was amble to scream: "BUMBLEBEE!"

He watched the ground getting closer and closer. Having time to notice his left arm had been completely obliterated and was now just a crushed sack of skin. The nerves around it had been obliterated and he felt nothing from it, up to his shoulder. _Am I going to die... Is this it? Is this-_

_"Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride."_

Something hard gripped him and as the sound of grinding metal came, his body was flipped and thrown like a rag doll till he fell back onto a leather back seat in a car. "Bumblebee?" Kieran gasped finding his breath was now gone.  
_"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" _Bumblebee played the sound track and Kieran just shook his head with the faintest of smiles as he felt himself passing out.  
"Yeah Bee... you're my hero." He chuckled softly and fell into complete silence.


	5. The prizes of war

**Hi so thanks so much to ****my reviewers! You guys make me so happy with your kind comments ^_^ and anyone else who follows or favourites this story. ^_^ Warning: includes BoyxBoy, swearing, violent battles. Gory details etc and ratings may turn up at a later time. Hope you all have a good day wherever you are.**

* * *

So this is how Kieran's day had gone. He had watched Buckingham palace, along with most of London, get obliterated in a merciless and cleansing torrent of flames. His best friend had gone crazy and seemed to go on some rampage... after remembering the one thing Kieran had always been told to make sure stayed deep and buried in the boy's memories. The one job he had been given... one simple task. At first he had been worried that Jamie would figure it out, that somehow the boy would piece together something.

And now... Jamie was with the worst people he could possibly be with.

His scream echoed out as his body arched. "Easy there." A voice sounded above him. "We're nearly done." It seemed slated slightly. It held a tone to it... but whether that was a human tone was another matter entirely. He focused on the fractured ceiling above him. He had quickly ducked into a warehouse after Bumblebee had caught him, out of fear that Thunder Cracker was still roaming the skies looking for them... though strangely enough.

Ever since Sky Warp had caught Jamie, there had been no sound of any more explosions outside... no screaming, no sirens.

Kieran was scared to find out the reason for this. Had the Decepticons given up? Was it now that they had what they wanted that they had decided to leave? Had they-

"AGHH GOD DAMN SON OF A FUCKING BITCH THAT HURTS!" He roared as he heard the grinding of his own bones and the whirl of metal. As he looked down he gazed at the new ornament which was going to be his replacement arm. It was shaped just like his old one but right now the metal was branding and burning into the skin and still connected bone of the shoulder. It was so strange...The metal was plated in layer and seemed to be shifting slightly as Kieran seemed to focus onto it. It didn't feel exactly the same as the old one. Sure he could feel it again, but it was the strangest piece of engineering that he had ever seen. He could feel the way that the metal plates were shifting on each other trying to move as though they were trying to show something which wasn't there. Plus it didn't exactly feel like the old one... strangely enough he could still use it to feel, but "Better?"  
"Yeah thanks Ratchet."

Kieran stared up as he locked his eyes onto the giant.

After hearing all those stories about the autobots, you thought he would be more prepared when it came to dealing with them.

Yeah... you never would get used to seeing these guys.

Ratchet was crouched on one bionic knee as his blue mainframe eyes twirled and focused onto where Kieran was laid flat back against the make shift operational table. His body was coated over in green metal plates which he could use when he shifted into a car, though now they were all dented and rusted, looking as though they could use so much more than just a tune up.

The groan of pistons echoed around the abandoned warehouse as Ratchets enormous face contorted in slight pain from the aches in his pistons. "Are you okay?" Kieran frowned slightly as he looked up and let out a sigh. The rusted ceiling was getting battered as the cold air was trying desperately to break in and try to smash apart the warmth which had begun to build up and nuzzle against Kieran's beaten skin.

As he sat up slowly, he raised his new mechanical hand and flexed his fingers experimentally to see if they would react. "How does it feel?" Ratchet wondered. It was the first time he had worked on cybernetics with an organic.  
"Fine." Kieran dead panned as he looked at the ground.  
"Something is bothering you." Ratchet crouched down and met the boy's eye level. "Is it about the arm?" He wondered.  
"No It's just that I'm-"  
_"Caught in a bad romance. Oh oh oh oh oh-"  
_"SHUT UP BEE!" Kieran turned and snarled at the waiting Comero behind him.  
"Why can't you just-"  
_"Read my poker face. He's got me like nobody."  
_"Bee-"  
_"Don't call my name. Alejandro-"  
_"Bee."  
_"When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees, I want to take you there-"  
_"BEE!" Kieran roared and flinched back as he watched a blast of plasma launch forward and almost hit the car.

He quickly ducked under the table and looked around for the origin of the blast. Had the Decepticons broken in? Had they been found?  
"You're going to have to learn to control that temper for a start." Ratchet snapped and watched as Kieran followed his own gaze down to his hand which was now shaped like a blaster.  
"What. The. Hell?!" The boy shrieked as slowly the barrel of the gun rolled and began to grind back into becoming fingers. "What did you do to me?!" He shrieked.  
"I just made it so you wouldn't be defenceless against the Decepticons."  
_"Sugar, oh honey honey."  
_"SHUT UP BEE!" Both barked as they turned to look at him. "Why don't you just-"  
_"Meow."_

All turned in time to see as a small blonde cat began to stagger in through a crack in the wall of the warehouse. It's golden fur was sleeked down, almost completely flat. "Jack?" Kieran stared disbelievingly as Jamie's cat just began to walk over to him. "He's come to find Jamie." Kieran said disbelievingly as the small cat, for the first ever time walked over to him and stared up at him.

For a moment they both held each other's gaze.

Before Kieran finally noticed the tine of red behind the gaze.

Before he could step back, Jack launched up and scratched his chest violently. Moving too fast for the other two autobots to lock their optics on the small moving target. "Correct." Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat as he locked his gaze onto Kieran.  
"You can speak?!"  
"Meow mother fucker." Jack launched up and began to scratch the hell out of the boy as his claws became sharp like daggers and scratched through his jacket and shirt and chest.  
"I always hated you!" Kieran barked and lunged forward to hit the little maggot but soon fell short and onto his face.

Jack simply stood on the back of his paws and put his front ones under his chin as he seemed to dramatically mime himself deep in thought. "Yeah... not really bothered about that."  
"You heartless machine!"  
"Oh... I wouldn't say that." Jack smirked as the folds of his chest began to move away in mechanical scales to reveal a metal rib cage where a still beating heart was pumping furiously. Part of it looked organic while the other parts were tubes of cybernetics where a turquoise liquid burned furiously away and was pumped through the metallic form. "Be still my breaking heart." Jack chuckled.  
"What the hell are you!" Kieran backed away as Ratchet aimed his gun.  
"Fire at me and this warehouse will be blown down quicker than you can blink and optic nerve." Jack snarled before turning his calm gaze back over to the fake autobot. "I'm a Decepticon. I was just born and raised first as a human." He smirked as the pistons and cybernetics that made his animal form, began to extend and grow. The fur smoothing out and turning the same colour as skin as the boy began to resemble a human more and more. "I'm a triple changer." He smirked. His eyes were cold and hard.  
_Hang on... so the boy... Jamie met at a bar... was his cat?  
_"Aw, the robot loves Jamie."  
"Decepticon!" Jack snapped.  
"Your just pathetic that's what you-"  
_"Shut up just shut up shut up." _

Kieran slowly turned back to the Camero as the black eyed peas played. "Seriously?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"What your little toy car over there is remembering, is that right now. I can destroy this warehouse and not even blink an eye with care." The rusty balcony swayed under Jack's feet as his cold and dark glare pierced through the boy.

It was only as Kieran heard the sound of booms and sound of jet engines nearing on the distance, did he begin to understand just how solid a threat that this Jack was giving. "Fine." He growled and glared up at the superior and smug glance. It was etched onto the boy's face.

He was drunk with this new power.

He began pacing back and forth across the rapidly degrading board walk. Flakes of rusted metal began falling to the ground rapidly. "Where. Is. Jamie." Kieran hissed between gritted teeth.  
"Oh he's being looked after. Better than he has ever been in his entire life."  
"What is that supposed to mean."  
"It means." Kieran finally began to figure something out.

Jack had been walking towards an exposed window along the board walk. The sound of jet engines were just getting closer with no stopping. "Something you will never figure out-"  
"BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet shouted as Kieran was grabbed roughly and was pulled into a seat of a forming Camaro which shot out the doors of the warehouse without another second to spare.

Just as the whole building went up in flames as SkyWarp and ThunderCracker fell into formation with a new jet between them. "No way." Kieran stared in horror as the red winged jet banked sharply with the other two and began to turn away. "He's back! It's Star Scream!" He stared in horror as the jets (With their smaller companion who was balanced on a wing) began to fly away over the ruin and rubble of the obliterated city.

But something even more pressing pushed onto him as he stared back towards the warehouse. "RATCHET!" He cried out, but the sound of a roaring engine and tires on the road, droned him out as Bumblebee focused on his main and primary goal of keeping him safe.

Even if that meant having to not look back as one of his closest friends and comrades was bathed in the fire.

_**-Break-**_

As Jack slowly stalked back through the dark tunnel he could help but cringe at the sound of pained and dark screams. Above him towered three giants as they all walked in line and fixed their optics in front onto the expanding line of darkness. "You almost the brat escape and almost cost us the mission!" The blue metal giant growled. It's body was coated in hard armour of metal with two sharp jets wings on it's back like dual swords, while attached to it's metal arms were two blasters. This went the same for the other two, though their colouring was different- Purple, red and blue.  
"What is seen in this little runt! He's just an organic!" Star scream exclaimed angrily as he looked down disapprovingly over his new form.  
"If it wasn't for him, you'd still be offline Star Scream!" Sky Warp snapped angrily as the other three all turned around and looked at him in slight confusion. "What?"  
"How about you all stop bickering and focus on the great plans being put into play right now!" Jack shouted as slowly the doors in front of them began to fold away as it's individual cube structure began to move away like a rolling curtain.

All four of them came onto a viewing platform where beneath them in what had been found as a medical lab. In the lab were three more Decepticons though mainly only one towering warrior. Although sharing some resemblance in his disguise as a car, this Decepticon was one of the most valued and most dangerous of all.

As two smaller Decepticons moved around the room. A large what almost seemed like a bird of prey with new sleek and shinning armour; Laser Beak, who squawked and dug talons into the wall as he watched the writhing form of the boy on the operating table. While a bot about the same size as Jack and Jamie, walked around and followed in Soundwave's steps. This Decepticon was named Rumble.

A lot of the Decepticons had been wiped out in the battle of Chicago...

But you could never truly keep a Decepticon down.

Now they were back, bigger, badder and out for revenge... but this time, nothing would get in their way.

Laser Beak hissed as he moved around the room and watched Jamie's face as the boy screamed in agony. "You should be grateful that we are helping you, you little worm- AGGHH!" He ducked as a barrage of plasma shots burst out and hit the wall.

Sky warp and Thunder cracker burst into laughter with Jack as they watched Laser Beak latched onto Sound wave's back and slowly hiss as his spiked neck sank into place where the taller Decepticons spine should have been. The wings flattened out and became part of the curve which finished making the back.

Jamie how ever did not stop screaming as his destroyed and burnt away limbs were removed and the wounds cleansed as they were replaced by Cybertronian parts.

But even Jack had to look away as Sound wave operated on the boys obliterated face, removing burnt, destroyed and dead skin and bone. Then replacing it with sufficient and correct parts. So he had been at it for a grand total of five hours, thirty six minutes and twenty nine seconds. He had replaced most of the vital organs and bone structure in the boy's body.

He was more truly Decepticon now than human.

His eyes were now tainted crimson as though they were stained with glowing blood... that was the optics that Sound Wave hand installed onto the boy. His face was now outlined by a cold metal, Cybertronian framing. His once soft honey hair had become harsh spikes of dagger like molten gold colour. His claw like hands flexed as slowly they filled with colour and became more disguise like so he could blend in. His clothes had been burned away and his body was now coated and fixed with new black armour with flowing purple dark energon which would feed into his body and increase his strength.

Jack just stared in awe at the black silken cape which fell down the boy's back. He looked like a whole new person.

His hand pushed down onto a console as he began to move away the features on the screen till he opened up a line of communication between him and Sound Wave. "How are his vitals. Has his mind adjusted?" He watched as Jamie paused and his eyes went blank as he seemed to be watching a screen of information pass in front of him.  
"Optic readings have activated... neurological displays show brain activity are working at a normal level. Body is stable... no sudden movements are advised. Requirements of training and gradual building up of strength will need to be met."  
"Make sure a chamber is required for him."  
"Earthling-"  
"Use my name." Jamie snarled as he caught his breath. He soon realised that he didn't need to draw as much air. His senses were wild with how enhanced they were. His body felt as though it was a weapon, waiting for his approval to fire. He could feel every new mechanism beneath him, ready to activate... yet he had never felt so drained in his entire life. It was almost humiliating when Jack entered and picked him up in his arms.  
"Jamie." Sound wave said flatly, slightly respecting the authoritative tone which the boy was using.  
"Wrong."  
"What?" Each Decepticon muttered as they looked down at the boy who now seemed to be debating inwardly with himself.

Sound wave had always managed to add a few new personal details to the boy; which meant including some data bases from the Decepticon energon network.

What ever this boy was seeing... what ever was going through this child's mind.

It intrigued the larger Sound Wave.

He slowly grinned as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as his eyes became more focused. "Call me..."

All the Decepticons watched as the boy seemed to finally settle on his dark thoughts.

"Call me." Jamie began to smirk. "Galvatron."


	6. There's been a change of plans

**Hi so thanks so much to ****my reviewer as usual! You make me so happy with your kind comments ^_^ and anyone else who follows or favourites this story. ^_^ Warning: includes BoyxBoy, swearing, violent battles. Gory details etc and ratings may turn up at a later time. Hope you all have a good day wherever you are.**

* * *

Slowly a boy took a stand in front of a viewing platform and gazed out beneath the open screen monitors to see mounds of old parts; fallen Decepticons who had failed in their duty to serve the greater purpose of a conquest. They had two simple purposes for existing: One was to conquest and advance the Decepticon cause across the stars and the universe. Two: To make sure that they never fell to the weakness that others portrayed in their life.

To fail either one of those was to be abolished and no longer recognised as a Decepticon.

Weakness would not be tolerated any more.

His fingers slowly curled around the metal bar as he leaned closer towards the large glass pane. His eyes devouring the details of rubble as he seemed almost desperate in searching for something. His plan now required two things... One of them he could get from StarScream

He barely noticed as slowly the large doors to the room began to slowly grate open.

A loud and echoing _CREEK, _groaned through the room. The lights filled around the edge of the room as the lamps flickered, starved dry of extended energon which was running increasingly dry lately.

StarScream's resurrection hadn't come without a price. The already ill fitted lights were flickering more violently by the second as they were running on drops and the last drain of energon. The rusted walls were just so evident of the current price they were all paying. "Why we wasted that amount of energon on one Decepticon, I will never understand." The boy growled as the three new figures of the room began to slowly and quietly enter. "StarScream is a waste of spark and metal."  
"Others would say the same of you." Jack slowly stepped into the light and stared at the boy who had seemed to become increasingly lost in the name of another. His ambitious eyes were locked onto junk and useless parts which had gone beyond any other use in a modern day army for the Decepticons... What could he be thinking? What dark thoughts were going through that mind which was now tainted as dark as the new world around him.

He let out a sigh as he looked up to the two giants behind him. SoundWave stood watching the boy with a focused, almost, parental style, hard gaze... then again, SoundWave was always like that. It was the same way he treated Laser Beak, Rumble or Ravage. After all... in many ways, Sound Wave kind of was Jamie's father now. Now that the boy had claimed a new name, a new body, a new life...

Jack reached out slowly and placed a hand to rest on the boy's cold metal shoulder. "Come on, you should get some energon into you and get your body to rest for a bit. You really need to not push yourself."  
"No... What I need is to get back out there... I need to be able to walk. I need to find and kill those Autobots! I need to find Op-"  
"You're not going to do that if you don't rehabilitate this body!" Jack urged. "This is all so very new to you. You have to give yourself time to adjust Jamie-"

Jack paused as a round was fired into the wall next to his head.

He kept his gaze locked ahead even though he felt on his cold metal face, just how close the shot had come. The warmth burnt his framing around his optics and he just looked at the boy's hand which had morphed and taken the shape of a sharp barrel gun. Jack could see the faint dispersing glow of purple. But still... it hurt to see the cold and heated glare which burned from within Jamie's eyes. "Never... use that name again."  
"Yes Lord J-"  
"Say my name." Jamie growled.  
"Lord Galvatron." Jack said so quietly that it was almost misheard. "Why... Why chose that name?"  
"It is a make shift name. If you're going to be the best, follow the lead of the successful ones before you. I'm going to follow one of the best leaders the Decepticons have ever seen." Jamie shrugged... no, he may call himself Galvatron, but he would always be Jack's Jamie.

Always and forever.

Jack looked the boy in the face and searched for any recognition or show of any emotion. "It's only make shift until... I can follow through on my new plan." Jack looked out thoughtfully on to junk as the Decepticons began digging through it, regaining parts for him and his needs.  
"Have ShockWave prepare the science lab... I'm going to be working closely with him over the next few days."  
"I require some time with him." Sound Wave grated in slow breaths of voice as he looked over the small boy in front of him. His crimson optics almost seemed to flare with pure amusement.  
"Didn't I just give you an order?" Jamie said quietly.  
"Yes Lord-"  
"Yo Galvatron!" Sound Wave looked around with a slight ground as a small Decepticon... well small in comparison to him, began to walk out across to his new lord and leader. "What's got you so heated."  
"Always so direct." Jamie grinned as he slowly walked uncertainty on his legs over to his new... dare he called Rumble a _'friend'. __  
_

At one point Sky Warp ended up crouching down and having to catch the boy in the palm of his hand as Jamie's legs gave out on him. "Be careful. You better not act this way in front of StarScream." He growled quietly. "He will rip out all certainty the Decepticons have in you in less than a heartbeat."  
"StarScream does not frighten me..." Jamie growled. It was the truth, in comparison to this new Jamie and his followers, StarScream seemed to be nothing less than a persistent maggot... "how ever, we need the bridge captain to get our hands onto what we need!"

Sky Warp's eyes flashed momentarily with a dark and unstable glee as he began to process that. Jack however was still as oblivious as ever. What did they know that he didn't?! Why was it always him, left out of these type of chats!? How was it that this boy seemed to know more and was more confident among the Decepticons than him- _Hey! What the hell! _

"It took me a long while to recognise you." Jamie whispered as he stared into SkyWarp's face. Jack glared foully at the towering purple jet, giant as SkyWarp became completely still and unsure of how to react to this. Jamie how ever looked more than at ease with talking this way, "I still remember that day. I will repay that debt by conquering your enemies."  
"Do not make me regret my actions." Sky Warp murmured indifferently as he stared the boy down who just kept up that impassive look.

Jamie how ever turned back to him as Sound Wave's chest slowly began to slice and curl back, as though a thousand small metal latches were opening to reveal an embracing and dark hole cavity. Jamie paused for a moment as he stared blankly at it. Jack could see he was suppressing his nerves and anxiety which were trying desperately to break through and surface. But Slowly and reluctantly the boy took a step back into the giant who after being crouched stood tool and calm as ever. Jack had to look away from Jamie as the the colour faded from the once pure human boy and reveal a new layer of metal skin which began to spread over him from sound wave as he was embraced tighter next to the Decepticon's spark. His once warmed and slightly tanned skin became a cold and dark silver as the sprouting, plated armour began to finish and settle as a cover. The light emerald colour faded from his eyes as they became an empty crimson with the new mask which settled just over the top of his brown and down halfway onto his cheeks. Jack could just guess what was going on behind the new mask as the four almost spider like slit eyes of the mask glowed and dimmed systematically as they worked and adjusted on the boy's new optics.

This was the true sight of the new Jamie. A new human cybernetic mind in a Cybertronian body.

He was a true Decepticon.

Jack still couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

As the cover pieces of Soundwave's chest cavity closed over hiding the boy, he paused for a moment as obviously he was receiving all the information he would need or get out of the boy.

For a moment, Jack could have swore he saw Soundwave smirk as the Decepticon straightened himself out. _He's lucky he's holding Jamie... other wise I'd rip his optics out of his head and shove them up his- _  
"Shall we?" Skywarp asked mockingly as he turned and strode proudly out the room with the others in follow.  
"Fine." Jack muttered quietly. "I'll play your game... for now." He glared defiantly before striding out the room at the back of the group.

What he didn't notice was the slight shiver of light and the low growl as LaserBeak spied on him and hissed before blasting into the air vents.

**_-Break-_**

The dark council room of the Decepticons was nothing special. A lot of it was just like the rest of their base; A dimly lit room full of consoles and flickering lights which were threatening to collapse and break through the floor which certainly was in no better shape. Rust had spread expansively over the floor from the long years which had gone with care of acknowledgement. The starvation of energon had really begun to take it's toll.

"THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" A voice roared as the doors fell with a great smash and crash. Pairs of crimson optics began to fill the darkness as StarScream was '_escorted' _into the room by the others which he had used to call his... oh what a joke. He couldn't even finish that sentence. If everything had gone his way, he would be leader of the Decepticons by now. "A Minicon! The leader of the Decepticons!"  
"Watch your words StarScream." SkyWarp warned as he stepped into the room with a flash of dark growing crimson in his optics.  
"You need me, so if anyone is going to watch what they say. IT'S YOU!"

Even ThunderCracker seemed slightly taken back by this sight of StarScream being so dominant. What the hell had happened to the Decepticon when- "Sorry for the outbursts." The star commander smirked as he walked between them all. "But being dead changes you quite a lot."  
"Enough of these games. You know what we need."

StarScream's laughter filled the broken halls as he looked between the other soldiers. "So you were serious?! You really want to carry on down this path of desperation?!"

Even SoundWave seemed less than happy at the position they had been put into. There was only two things now that they needed to complete there plans... and they had no chance of getting it without StarScream. And he wouldn't give the information for anything less than- "I want the command over the Decepticons."

And there it was.

Jack stared incredulously at the Seeker class cybertronian as StarScream just smirked around at the others. A green fluid dripped from his foaming metallic mouth which was now set hungry with the tantalising reach of power which wasn't far from his grasp. "You cannot be serious! Giving you leadership over the Decepticons would be a joke!"  
"Any more of a joke than giving it to a fleshling minicon?"  
"Jamie is more of a Decepticon than anyone else could be!"  
"I warned you."

Jack fell to the ground as he felt a small blast hit his spine and temporarily cripple him. "My name is Galvatron."

All turned as their leader had stepped out of the embrace and hold of SoundWave. His hair fell in limp metallic spikes over his brows which clinked with every step. His eyes pierced through the giant which was now looking at him with pure bred amusement. "You would use such a name as that, minicon?" StarScream cackled.

The other Decepticons looked between each other with uncertainty at the face off. "You think I'm scared of you?" Jamie walked forward with cold set eyes. His cold talon fingers clinked, though the sound echoed and bounced off the walls. "I watched you get killed by two '_Fleshlings'" _He said quietly and StarScream looked around with a glare as the others sneered at him. "How is your eye? Can you still feel it?" Jamie pushed further.  
"Shut it."  
"Or do you need a fleshling minicon to bring you back!"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" StarScream raised his arm in time to fire his rockets at the unsuspecting boy who tried to dart out the way. He hit the ground hard and glared up as the giant aimed another shot. "SoundWave!" Jamie snarled.  
"Ravage eject!" SoundWave barked simply and watched as the minicon burst out of his chest with a snarl.

Ravage was much like a lion or a very large, over grown dog. With sharp talons and a long winding spear tail, he was agile and capable of quick assassination or infiltration. "Ravage!" Jamie snarled as he threw himself back, just as the minicon's chest cavity opened and began to curl around or into the spinal cord slots of Jamie's new body.

Even the other Decepticons seemed surprised at this sudden merging as Ravage's skull settled over Jamie's head in a helmet. "What the hell!" StarScream exclaimed as he watched Jamie fall onto all fours. His face whirled and gears began to smash together violently as the two Decepticons combined and began to form this new shell. Sure it was Jamie still in charge and with complete control... but now with Ravage's agility and animal personality.

That was a dangerous combination by any standard.

Jamie snarled as the crimson in his eyes roared out like flares. His teeth becoming adapted and sharp as a long tail raised above him. "You want to know what real power is?" He leaned back. "I'm about to show you."  
"ENOUGH!" StarScream unleashed a wave of machine gun fire.

Jamie in response launched his body onto a nearby console before pouncing around the room at a rapid speed... It was almost like watching Ravage perform an execution, though it was more exact and more precise. "HOLD STILL!" Star scream roared angrily as he kept unleashing the rounds of ammo.  
"Well that's not going to happen!" Jamie hurtled himself towards the towering giant and shoved the spear of his tail into the eye of the star commander.

All stopped and stared at that moment as Jamie simply glared and pushed the sharp spear in deeper. "HOW'S THAT EYE NOW?!" He screamed with glee.  
"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

Jamie now understood why the seeker called himself: StarScream.

Probably because from the bellowing, cursed and screams. They could be heard from space.

It was only when the spear raised over StarScream's head did the seeker finally surrender. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU AND GET YOU WHAT YOU NEED!"

Jamie smirked and slowly jumped down and began to walk back to SoundWave with a confident smirk.

He didn't see StarScream raising his arm cannon behind him. "You fucking brat-AGGHHH" He fell back just as Jamie turned and blew away half of the Seekers face with a shot of his arc cannon.

He carried on walking away leaving the Decepticons to stare after him as he and Ravage disconnected from each other. "I want the operation to begin at first light."  
"What are we finding!" Jack snapped as Ravage slowly wondered back over to their leader and lifted him onto his back.

Jamie smirked coldly as he watched between his Decepticons.

"Why." He pulled his mouth back in a fanged smile. "Star commander over there." He looked distastefully at StarScream who writhed on the ground, holding half of his fractured and broken away face. "Is going to get a new source of energon for us."  
"A new source of energon?" Jack stared blankly at his leader.  
"Operation: Dark Energon." Jamie smirked and rode Ravage away into the shadows of the corridor.


End file.
